


What Friends Are For

by SophieLhant7



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Nightmares, Sarada and Sumire are best friends, Sleeping Chocho Mumbling About Food, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieLhant7/pseuds/SophieLhant7
Summary: Since childhood, Sumire has been having recurring nightmares from her father and all the forms of trauma he inflicted on her.During a sleepover at Sarada's place, she has the nightmare again. But this time, her friends Sarada and Wasabi are there to help her through her pain. After all, what are friends for?This is my contribution to Sumire Day 2020 (June 12, 2020)!
Relationships: Izuno Wasabi/Suzumeno Namida, Kakei Sumire/Uchiha Sarada
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sumire Weekdays 2020





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumire Kakei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sumire+Kakei).



> So I wrote this short story a while back (like last semester?) as a requirement for a creative writing class in college (CW 10 under Ma'am Anna Felicia Sanchez! Shoutout to a great professor! Hehee ^_^). I've been wanting to post it for a while but couldn't find the time to perfect it... Until today! 
> 
> Yeah, I decided that this story would serve as my contribution to Sumire Day (June 12) 2020!  
> So enjoy the story and the cute fluff! =D
> 
> Happy Birthday Sumire! My favorite character in Boruto hehee! <3

Under a dim moonless sky, a girl was running through a dark forest. It was a certain patch of woods that she vaguely remembered from her childhood, from years ago. Her breaths came fast and shallow, as if she had been running for hours without even once stopping. Her eyes were wide in terror, in fear of the one chasing her. 

After a long while, she came upon a clearing that ended in a sheer cliffside, one that overlooked much of the surrounding forest to the east, in what the purple-haired girl was somehow sure was the Land of Rivers, where she had lived for a time. She looked down over the edge of the precipice and saw nothingness, only a black abyss. She imagined jumping off, wondering if she would fall for eternity, wondering if it would be a reprieve or salvation from this nightmarish world. But she could not bring herself to take the leap of faith.

“Dammit,” she then focused on looking for other paths down the cliffside. “Where do I go? Where do I go from here?”

She heard footsteps behind her, and when she looked behind, her eyes showed the trauma from years past, the horrors of her childhood that she tried desperately to bury and forget. But she could never forget. “No… It can’t be… You’re dead…”

However, the girl managed to muster her courage, and in one fluid motion, she entered her usual fighting stance, with her outstretched arms supporting and aiming a finger gun with several water bullets ready to fire at any moment. “Don’t come any closer!”

"You're the stain on my lineage and legacy..." The silhouette of the man, ever so familiar and menacing to the purple-clad woman, approached anyway. "If only you had just died like I commanded you to, I would be proud of you… my daughter…"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“…Sumire?” 

The purple-haired kunoichi opened her deep violet eyes and saw that she was in Sarada’s room. It was dark and the lights were off, and the digital clock on the wall read 2:10 am. Her breath hitched in her throat, her heart was still racing, and both sweat and tears were flowing down her face. She glanced to where the voice had come from, and she saw her best friend Sarada looking on at her. She had a worried expression plastered onto her face. 

“Sumire, what is it? Did you have a nightmare?”

Sumire nodded and huffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Sarada scooted over beside Sumire and gripped her hand, which she felt was cold and trembling. 

“Was it your fa-” Sarada caught herself before she could say any more of the word “father”. She knew just how much it hurt Sumire to even remember that the man was her father, and she completely understood why. 

The man never once showed love or care for his own daughter. To the contrary, he physically, mentally, and emotionally tortured her for years. 

He attempted to brainwash her. He trained her to fulfill his wishes, to destroy the city of Konoha and kill everyone inside it. 

He wanted her to die one way or another, whether it was Sumire blowing herself up along with the city of Konoha, or through his own abuse, which was what killed Sumire’s mother. 

If Tanuki Shigaraki were still alive, Sarada would beat the utter shit out of him, even more than Sumire herself would. “…Tanuki?”

“It’s always him,” Sumire admitted, sighing. “It’s often the same nightmare too… He tells me that I’m a failure, that I embarrass him-” 

A loud snore filled the room, interrupting Sumire. The two girls looked to the culprit, Chocho, their chubby friend who was mumbling in her dreams about corn chips. "Wow… Jalapeno-flavored… corn chips… So yummy…"

Beside her, Wasabi and Namida were cuddling together in their shared mattress. The two lovebirds seemed sound asleep… At least, Namida was. Sumire and Sarada noticed Wasabi’s cat-like ears twitching in the moonlight entering Sarada’s room. It was a telltale sign that she was awake and attentively listening. 

As Sumire covered her mouth to stifle a snicker, Sarada tossed her soft pillow towards the two lovers. Wasabi quickly turned and caught it to let her girlfriend’s slumber continue. “Hold on,” she said in a quiet voice. She turned and kissed Namida on the forehead, then carefully removed the blanket and left their shared mattress so that Namida wouldn’t wake up.

Sarada turned on the bedside lamp, and she and Wasabi both sat down on opposite sides of Sumire on the raised bed. “Sumire,” Wasabi caringly suggested to her teammate, “you can vent more to us about your nightmares.”

Sumire looked at the digital clock that hung from the wall in Sarada’s room. It read 2:15 am. “It’s… a long story… And it’s quite late…”

Sarada smiled and assured her, “Even then, we’ll listen to the entire thing.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The digital wall clock showed the time of 2:57 am when Wasabi exclaimed, “Wait, what did he tell you?!”

Sumire echoed her father’s exact words. “You’re the stain on my lineage and legacy… If only you had just followed me… If only you had just died like I wanted you to… I would actually be proud of you.”

“What an asshole,” Wasabi growled under her breath, not wanting to wake her Namida. “It’s a good thing he’s dead…”

Sarada agreed. “She’s right, Sumire. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Sumire smiled. “I’m so lucky to have friends… no, family, like you girls… Yes, you're my family now… Even thinking about you guys helps me forget about my nightmares and my trauma, even for just a while…” 

A beaming smile formed on her face, tears of joy fell from her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around the shoulders of Sarada and Wasabi. “Thanks, you two… for everything… I love you girls so much…”

“We love you too, Sumire. We all do…” the two replied and hugged Sumire in unison. “And we’ll always be here for you. We promise. Don’t you worry about it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I'd love to see some comments from you guys! Happy Sumire Day 2020! =D  
> In fact, there is a sequel to this that I wrote in the same class (and also a third that I promised to write but haven't quite yet, so it's pretty much a short trilogy), which I'll end up posting sooner rather than later, likely as chapters 2 and 3 of this book! =D
> 
> Furthermore, this story sort of fits as well in the bigger series that I'm working on!
> 
> Speaking of the AToG-ASoL (A Tale of Grace - A Song of Love) series, I'm working on the second book right now! But progress is slow because some of my professors insisted on giving us final requirements (which is understandable because they're Civil Engineering majors, after all XD) that are due on... June 16, 2020... So that's 3 and a half days from when I post this... Wish me luck on the deadlines guys hahaha XD
> 
> But yes, I'm working hard on making the second book (A Spark of Hope) as great as I can make it! Again, I'm expecting to be able to write far enough ahead that I'll be able to drop the first few chapters around mid-October to early December, depending on how strenuous the coming semester will be. Good news though, the final draft and most (if not all) of the storylines are set, so it's just a matter of filling out the frames, fleshing out the action and descriptions, and writing the words! Thank you all for your kind words and your support! I love you all! <3


End file.
